


A Simple Favor

by southsidestyle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Begging, Come Swallowing, Desk Sex, Exposure, F/M, Infidelity, Mild Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle
Summary: “I’m not interested in your money, Miss Cooper,” Hiram interrupts her, eyes looking her up and down as he takes a sip of his rum. “I had a different payment method in mind.”Betty tries to stay composed under her gaze; she had no such illusions that this favor would be free—she was fully aware that he’d have a price and she came here determined to pay it, and that hasn’t changed.“Whatever it is,” she swears, voice full of confidence. “I’ll do it.”
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 261





	A Simple Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryliqueur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/gifts).



> As a prize for completely half of their bingo card, **cherryliqueur** got to give me a few prompts they'd like to see me write for one of my empty squares, and this is the result. This is for Betty + Paying A Debt.

Betty has always known she wanted to go to Yale, but she never realized the lengths she’s willing to go to get in until she gets rejected. 

Not being able to go because she didn’t have the money or good enough grades would have been one thing, but to miss out on getting into her dream school because her father turned out to be a serial killer? Betty just can’t accept that. 

So when Veronica offers to talk to her father about it, to see if he can put in a good word for her the way he did for her and Harvard, Betty actually agrees.

She knows it’s a risk as soon as she says the word—Hiram Lodge never does anything for free—but she’s so desperate that she ignores the voice in the back of her that sounds a lot like Jughead, and doesn’t take it back.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Betty Cooper,” Hiram greets her with a smile when she steps into his office, standing up behind his desk as she walks closer. “It’s been a while since I’ve been interrogated by Riverdale’s finest teen detective. Sit.”

He takes a seat as she does, adjusting the jacket of his navy blue suit. “I’m not sure what Veronica told you, but I’m not here to interview you, Mr. Lodge,” Betty informs him, feeling intimidated in front of the man for the first time ever. 

“Oh?” Hiram is intrigued. “Do tell, my daughter wasn’t very forthcoming.”

Betty shifts in her seat and grips her transcript in her lap, suddenly filled with nerves. “I-I was rejected from Yale, which is my dream school,” she begins to explain. “Not because of my grades or because I lack the right extra-curriculars, but because I’m the daughter of the Black Hood.”

“I see,” the business mogul nods, doing a good job of feigning sympathy. “That certainly doesn’t seem very fair, but you’ll have to excuse me, Miss Cooper, but I’m not sure how this involves me.”

“It doesn’t,” she admits reluctantly. “But Veronica said that you know the Dean of Admissions personally, and told me I should ask you if you’d be willing to make a call on my behalf.”

Asking anyone a favor like this would be a blow to Betty’s pride, but asking Hiram Lodge of all people, pretty much destroys it all together. But when it comes to getting into Yale, Betty’s ready to do just about anything.

“She did, did she?” Hiram muses, chuckling lightly as he adjusts his tie and leans back in his chair. “She’s too stubborn to take my help, but has no trouble sending her best friend after me to get it.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lodge, I don’t know what’s going on between you and Veronica,” Betty apologizes, and she really means that; it’s near impossible to keep track of how Veronica feels about her father in any given week. “But I really would appreciate anything you could do for me.”

“I’m sure you would, but I’m not in the business of granting favors for gratitude,” Hiram informs her plainly. “If you want me to make this call, it’s going to cost you.”

“I don’t have much money, but—”

“I’m not interested in your money, Miss Cooper,” he interrupts her, eyes looking her up and down as he takes a sip of his rum. “I had a different payment method in mind.”

Betty tries to stay composed under his gaze; she had no illusions that this would be free—she was fully aware that he’d have a price and she came here determined to pay it, and that hasn’t changed.

“Whatever it is,” she swears, voice full of confidence. “I’ll do it.”

Hiram smirks and finishes the rest of his drink. “That’s music to my ears.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Betty fidgets uncomfortably as she tugs on her tiny skirt for the fortieth time today, and sighs as it fails, once again, to cover her ass.

When she got the call from Yale congratulating her on her acceptance and the admissions woman told her to thank Hiram Lodge, she knew whatever he was going to make her do to pay back her debt was going to be degrading, but being his _maid_ for a week feels like a special kind of punishment.

Especially when she has to do it while wearing this ridiculously tiny uniform that makes her look like she just walked right off of a porn set.

“I’m done with the dining room, sir,” Betty dutifully informs Hiram from the door of his office, trying to appear as modest as she can in this get up.

Yet the way Hiram barely spares her a glance as he pours over some contracts kind of makes Betty feel a bit disappointed—or at least insulted.

“Excellent, thank you, Betty,” the businessman says dismissively, scribbling his signature onto something before finally giving her a bit of attention. “How’s your first day going?”

“Uh, okay,” she answers, awkwardly waving the duster in her hand. As much as she wants to, she doesn’t complain about the outfit. “Did you want me to do your office now?”

Betty doesn’t know why she offers, why she’d want to spend the next twenty minutes with Hiram’s eyes on her barely clothed body, but before she can take it back or suggest something else, he gives her an order of his own.

“No need, we’ll save that for tomorrow,” he decides, the telling smirk and glint in his eye letting Betty know she should be worried. “Just do the kitchen, then you can head home early and rest up.”

Betty has no idea what to say to that, so she just says nothing and hurries out of the room.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next day finds Betty’s debasing kicked up a notch, when Hiram calls her back into his office as soon as she arrives at the penthouse and fits her with an vibrator she’s expected to have inside of her all day.

An experience that would have been humiliating enough on its own, even without him turning it on and off throughout the day, and at the most inconvenient of times. Like right now, when Veronica comes out of her room to do her homework in the living room, so she can keep Betty company while she works.

The raven haired girl had only whistled and complemented Betty’s uniform when she saw it—didn’t question it or seem disturbed that her father was making her wear it—but Betty isn’t so sure she’ll be as nonchalant about things if she has an _orgasm_ right in front of her. 

Or maybe she will, Veronica’s always been pretty wild and open, but Betty doesn’t want to take that chance; she can only hope Hiram is too distracted to tease her right now.

But of course, as soon as the wish crosses Betty’s mind, the egg shaped toy nestled inside her comes to life once again and she almost loses her balance completely.

The asshole _would_ put it on its highest setting now, after teasing her all afternoon.

“You okay there, B?” Veronica questions in amusement, watching her best friend attempt to get steady on her legs again. “Didn’t take you for one to drink on the job.”

Betty shakes her head and squeezes her legs shut, leaning against the back of the chair to try to steady herself to no avail. “Of course, of course not, V,” she attempts to play her friend off, hiding her lower half from the other girl’s view. “Just a little t-tired. Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

Her voice suddenly gets high at the end of her sentence, as Hiram abruptly changes the pattern of vibrations, and if she wasn’t using the chair in front of her to keep her upright, Betty’s sure she’d be on the floor right now, because her knees are threatening to buckle.

She must not do a very good job of hiding her reaction to the stimulation, because Veronica’s gaze narrows as she stares at her for an agonizingly long few moments before a smirk tugs at her lips and understanding fills her eyes.

“Which one is he using?” she asks.

“What?” Betty squeaks out, sure she must have misunderstood her. 

“Daddy,” Veronica elaborates with a widening smile. She closes her textbook on her lap and gives Betty her full—completely delighted—attention. “Which toy is he using on you right now?”

Betty almost blacks out at the question—or maybe it’s the way the toy inside of her is pushing her closer to the edge she’s trying desperately not to fall off of in front of Veronica. 

Veronica knows? How could Veronica know? And oh _God_ , why is he doing this to her?

“I-I don’t know wh-what you’re talking about,” she tries to deny, but the waver in her voice and the way her face flushes when she can’t meet Veronica’s gaze probably makes her lie obvious.

“Fine, don’t tell me,” Veronica responds, and while she doesn’t sound angry, she does start collecting her books and stands up. “But if it’s the orange one… Good luck, girl,” she laughs lightly as she walks over to the blonde, pausing at her side to give her a once over. “You’re gonna need it.”

With a kiss to the cheek and another laugh, Veronica disappears in the direction of her bedroom, and as soon as Betty hears the door close, she finally allows herself to let go.

She just manages to move round the chair so she can collapse in it before the orange toy inside of her causes an orgasm to completely tear through her.

  
  


\---

  
  


Betty has nothing to clean on her third day, which is good, because she ends up spending most of her time at the Pembrooke face down on the living room couch, ass in the air and a different, much bigger vibrator against her clit.

Hiram is there in the room with her today, no longer satisfied with controlling her pleasure with a button on his phone. Today, he’s sitting right beside her, still fully clothed in one of his expensive suits, and holding the torture device between her legs.

He’s been here with her for over an hour now, but he hasn’t let her come yet. 

Betty has come close though, felt that pleasure within arms reach, but every time she gets near it, Hiram pulls her right back and makes her start all over.

She’s tried begging and pleading, and she’s tried to stay strong and prove her resolve to him, but no matter what she does, Hiram keeps playing with her.

It could be an hour later, or maybe two, when he finally allows her to come, and when Betty does, it’s so hard and powerful, she’s convinced it’s never going to stop.

  
  


\---

  
  


Betty spends day four on her knees under Hiram’s desk, his hard cock in her mouth while he works through his many business dealings—both legal and otherwise.

Her jaw and throat hurt from over an hour and a half of sucking him off, and after swallowing four of his thick, creamy loads, Betty’s sure she’s going to be tasting his cum for at least the next week. 

She’s never really been that into giving head, mostly because Jughead’s never been one to ask for it often, but with Hiram, she doesn’t mind it that much, even with the pain.

Betty had been shocked when he’d first told her what her job for today was, but as soon as she saw the size of Hiram’s cock and got into position, she found there was something thrilling about the whole thing. 

And as she licks a broad strip up the underside of his tanned cock, tracing the veins decorating his shaft with the flat of her tongue before she engulfs the round head between her pink lips again, Betty finds it even more than that—it’s a turn on.

Her cunt throbs with want and a need for attention, and though she’d be thankful when Hiram didn’t put a toy inside her today, Betty wishes he had now, because it turns out, getting him off makes her want to get off too.

So while Betty uses one hand to cup Hiram’s heavy balls, she slips the other hand between her legs to play with her clit, so hopefully when he comes for a fifth time, they can come together.

  
  


\---

  
  


Hiram finally fucks Betty on day five, and by then, she’s hungry for it.

She knew he had to have something big for her last day, so when he calls her into his office to start and bends her over his desk, Betty knows she’s in for a ride.

But instead of fucking her right then and there like she’d hoped, Hiram just flips up her tiny uniform skirt, peals her panties down her legs, and gets to work on filling her asshole with a cute little princess plug—one with a shiny pink end, naturally.

Betty’s surprised and a little apprehensive at first—nobody’s ever touched that hole before—but Hiram is surprisingly gentle and encouraging about the whole thing, and once he’s got it nestled snugly inside her, she decides she likes it.

She feels full in a way she never has before, even when her cunt is empty, and when Hiram unbuckles his pants, pulls out his hard cock and shoves it into Betty’s other hole, _full_ doesn’t even do it justice.

Gone is the gentle patience, replaced by a much faster and harder pace, but Betty’s certainly not complaining, even as the edge of the desk digs into her pelvic bone and her knees keep knocking against the drawers.

It’s been a long time since she's been fucked like this—Jughead is decent in bed, and can be adventurous if she asks, but it almost always ends up in something slow and romantic—and Betty didn’t realize how much she needed this until now.

She’s been so wound up lately, with college and Charles and the Farm and the Stonewall investigation, it’s nice to just turn off her brain for a bit and get fucked by her best friend’s hot and fairly evil father.

Hiram’s cock is long and thick, and it stretches the walls of her cunt so perfectly; it reaches places deep inside her that Jughead never has and has Betty at that edge in no time at all. 

The blonde grips the desk as the knot in her gut gets pulled tighter, but right before she lets herself go, she stops to ask first.

“Can I come, sir?” Betty pants out, mewling and moaning when Hiram’s fingers toy with the plug lodged in her ass. “Oh _fuck_ …”

She can’t see him, but Betty can hear the smile in his voice. “I appreciate that you asked,” he notes, giving one of her ass cheeks a swat. “You might be my first maid that ever has.”

Betty doesn’t miss the comment—or understand the quick surge of jealousy that hits her—but she doesn’t have the brain capacity to be thinking of their implications right now. 

All that matters to Betty in this moment is that building pressure in her core and whether she can release it yet.

“ _But can I?_ ” she begs again, this time even more pathetically.

And Hiram laughs as he tells her no, giving her pussy a few more hard thrusts before he gathers Betty’s arms behind her back, hooks one of his through hers and pulls her upper body off his desk so he can move her over against the wall without slipping out of her.

It’s even harder for her not to come at this angle.

  
  


\---

  
  


After letting Betty ride him in his desk chair, and then fucking her on the living room couch and the kitchen counter, Hiram takes her to the final spot of the day—Veronica’s bedroom.

“My daughter always works late Friday nights,” he assures her as he lays out on her bed and beckons Betty to climb on top of him. 

“And your wife?” Betty wonders as she sinks down on his cock easily—because the reminder that he’s married turns her on, not because she’s all that worried about being caught. 

Hiram chuckles as he brings his hands to Betty’s waist. “I don’t know,” he admits with a glint in his eyes. “She could come home and catch us at any minute.”

Betty moans just at the thought, planting her hands on Hiram’s hard chest—still covered by his mussed up suit—and rocking her hips.

In this position, she finally gets to control the pace now, and as much as she’s enjoyed the hard fucking of this afternoon, she could go for slowing it down a couple notches. This way, it slows the build to orgasm down too, and hopefully by the time she reaches her peak, he’ll let her come this time.

She rocks and rolls her hips, riding Hiram’s cock at the speed she wants to, throwing her hair back as she brings a hand up to clutch at her bouncing tits. She’s careful of the plug in her ass, but she can’t help but mewl a little bit louder when it gets pushed deeper into her.

Betty always feels a surge of control when she’s on top, but having a millionaire mob boss underneath her and at her mercy? She’s never felt more powerful than she does right now.

And yet still, as her orgasm slowly builds every time she sinks down onto Hiram’s cock, Betty doesn’t dare to even think about coming without asking.

“Can I come this time?” Betty asks through her whining, sending dark, pleading eyes down to the man underneath her, twisting her hips a little extra and smiling at the way Hiram’s own hips jerk up into her in response.

He licks his lips and stares at her, thumbs pressing into her hip bones as he considers it. But then he’s moving one of them over to her clit and rubbing tight circles on it as he orders her; “ _Come_.”

And like it’s a command, Betty does just that—long, hard and loudly. 

Her orgasm racks her whole body and knocks the wind out of her, causing her to spasm around Hiram’s cock before collapsing against his chest to continue trembling against him.

Betty expects him to come with her, to finally pump her full of cum like he’s been talking about all afternoon, but his cock is still hard inside her when she’s coming down, and she’s confused when he rolls them over and pulls out of her.

“But you didn’t come,” she protests when she’s suddenly half empty, but the last of her words are muffled when he abruptly flips her over onto her stomach and hoists her back end up into the air.

Hiram gives Betty’s ass another swat before he starts playing with the end of the plug, and as soon as Betty registers what’s about to happen, a shiver of anticipation runs through her. 

“Not yet, Miss Cooper,” Hiram tells her slyly, twisting the plug and slowly beginning to pull it out. “I just had a different hole in mind.”

Betty mewls as the ring of her ass stretches around the fat head of the plug, and even though she’s scared, she’s buzzing with excitement too—just like she’ll be on her first day at Yale. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would very much appreciate it if you hit that kudos button or left a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
